The Millennium's Lie
by DeathKiki
Summary: Becoming a Noah, She takes a liking to her family, especially Debitto and Road, and lives her life. But as she is accepted, is everything just the Millennium's lie? Debitto X OC
1. Embarrassing Flan

1 The Millennium's Lie

Chapter one - Embarrassing Flan

Hey, this going to be my second FanFic so be nice to me cause in still new, I'm not gonna for reviews to continue cause I write because I want to. Well me cousin helps me with the grammar so thank her. I don't own -man.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"Hey Road~ guess what? You just got a new sister! 3" The Millenium Earl looked quite happy today. it was a late afternoon when he came back. "Really? Where is she? I wanna play with her!" the little, spiky haired girl hopped around before giving the Earl a big hug. "Right over here!~" The plump man walked into the room with Road swinging by his neck. There sat a 15 year old girl. She looked down with her golden Noah eyes as her elbow length hair hung over her left side of her face. She looked dazed, unable to concentrate and unstable. "Ne, did she just wake up?" the young girl looked up, unable to grasp any of the situation. "Yup~ Treat her nicely and show her to her room~ 3" Road let go of the Earl's neck and skipped over to the young girl. "What's you name?" Road asked sweetly, remembering how frightened she herself was that day. "Mina." she replied. "Well Mi-chan, I'm your little sister now. So let me show you to your room!~" she squeaked in joy as Mina was dragged by her hand. "Room?" the girl spoke to herself.

Road bursted into the room and walked Mina around. Mina couldn't help but gasp at the overly large room, her room. She felt happy, 'A new home.' she smiled and hugged Road "Thank you" Road replied by hugging back. Road has been lonely for so long now. They both had found family.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll get you a new pair of clothes, mkay?" Road swung Mina's arm around. Mina nodded as Road ran off to prepare the new clothes. Mina walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She did need a shower, her deep purple-ish black hair was dirty and her grey skin had some dry blood on it. She stripped herself of the ragged clothes and stepped into the shower. The water ran through her messy hair, washing away any loose dirt. 'I have to brush my hair after this.' she thought, Mina looked over and saw some shampoo that she used herself, it had the fresh smell of lailac, she smiled to herself.

Mina stepped out of the shower when she was done, the mirror showed a mush cleaner version of her. Her hair clung to her sides as she walked over to get a towel. She wrapped herself with it and stepped out into her room and there she found a pile of clothe sitting on her bed. The pile of clothes contained of long black pants and a dark grey tanktop, she also found a long coat that reached her ankles and a hood. It was a double zipper so she zipped the top part but left the bottom half open. She sat on her bed and dried her hair as much as she could before brushing the tangled mess. "How is it? It looks perfect! I knew it be good for you!" she hopped onto the bed next to Mina. "Jasdevi is coming home from a mission, you get to meet your twin brothers!~" she laid down, Mina also laid down"...brothers?" Mina whispered softly, 'a family and home. What a dream' she thought happily as she smiled. Road hugged her and Mina hugged back. It was...comforting.

Something shook Mina awake. "Mi-chan! Jasdevi is here!" Mina rose and looked at the 16-year old twins weary eyed. "hmm?" she blinked a couple more times to clear her vision, it worked. She saw the twins staring at her with a slight hint of blushing. She smiled back and blushed a bit herself,'they are pretty cute' she thought as she rose from the bed and walked towards them" My name is Mina, what's ynames?" they regained there senses and answered. The one with shoulder length black hair replied first "Devitto and my brother here is Jasdero" he stood up straighter, he was a good 5 inches taller then her. "Yup! I'm Jasdero! He was right, Hii!" the blonde had his mouth sewn by thread by some reason.

Devitto brushed some of his messy hair from his face so thy could see each other better. Mina looked at him and blushed 'Devitto is cute' Mina smiled back at him. "Oi, is this some sort of blush fest?" Road hug-tackled Mina from behind, making her fall on Devitto. Road hopped of and laughed loudly. Mina looked up to Devitto and felt embarrassed, he staggered back a few steps and look back at her. 'She's really pretty' Road sat on the floor and waited for their moment to finish. Jasdero walked over and sat next to the little girl, letting Road play with his hair. Devitto's arms were slightly hugging her and she clung onto his shirt under the fur-lined jacket. They let go and quirkier apologized to each other and stood there in an awkward silence. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm taking Mina to the dining hall for dinner" Road pouted as she dragged Mina away. Jasdevi quickly followed after the two.

The dining room was noisy. Mina was explained that the large, angry sweet tooth was Skin-Bolic and Tyki was the wavy haired man the was calm for most of the time and the twins were as we all know, Jasdevi! And guess what else, thy were throwing pie at Skin as he threw a chair to take out his fury. Road instantly started giggling and took her seat. She patted an empty chair next to her. Mina asummed it was for her so she quickly sat down and managed to escape the random flying pastries and silverware.

The Earl walked in with a grand entry, with sparkles and all that good, shiney stuff. A slim lady walked in alongside him. Road whispered to Mina, explaining who that was and what was her power. Mina was silent as everyone scattered to their seats, if it was still there. "Hello my children, you have a sister here with us today, treat her well~3" the Earl began eating, along with everyone else. Mina was shy and occasionally felt the cold stares of the other Noah. She just sat there in silence, unsure of what to do. "Ne, eat some of this~ I think you'll like it." Road took a plate of Flan and placed in front of Mina. Road placed her hand on Mina's shoulder and gave a warm smiled. Mina relaxed and began to eat the Flan. It tasted like cake flavored jello. Mina smiled to herself and ate more comfortably. She looked to her left and made eye contact with Devitto. They both quickly looked away with embarrassment. Jasdero punched Devitto's shoulder while Road laughed until she couldn't breath. Tyki chuckled a bit at their innocent love. Embarrassed, Mina finished the Flan as fast as she could and dashed out of the room to find her own bedroom chamber, Road was quick to follow. Road cared about her family.

Road opened Mina's bedroom door quietly and slipped in. Her foot steps were light and quiet. She stood in the middle of the room and listened carefully. Muffled sobs came from the bathroom on the left of Road. 'Why is she crying?' Road thought as she walked into the bathroom. "Mina?" Road asked, not wanting to scare Mina even more. A figure was wrapped in a blanket and sat in a corner, the figure shook. "Mi-chan, you okay?" Road walked over cautiously. Mina sprang out of the pile of blanket and was laughing, "I can't breath, it's so funny bit so embarrassing!" Mina laid onto the floor laughing. Road couldn't help but chuckle. 'so she was actually laughing, not crying' Road walked over and helped Mina breath. They both sat there in an awkward silence. "Ne, can I sleep with you tonight?" Road asked her with puppy eyes. "Un" and they both went off to change and go to sleep.


	2. Mission down inCrystals?

2 The Millennium's Lie

Chapter 2 - Mission down in...Crystals?

So here is my second chapter, I'm writing three FanFics like an idiot...oh well. I feel like I should say that I don't own -man but you should know by now...wait...I just said it...O-O;; okay then...moving on.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

The morning was quiet, woke up weary-eyed as Road hugged her. Road was wearing a light pink strap dress that went to the middle of her thigh. Mina slipped out of bed. She never liked wearing dress' to sleep. She always preferred a mega long T-Shirt with a pair of shorts underneath. It looked like she was wearing no pants...a lot of people ask her that. Mina walked softly over to the dresser, sat down, and started brushing her dark hair.

Jasdevi was walking down the hallway to fetch Road and Mina. The Earl had a mission for them both and needed to talk to them first thing in the morning. Road had to go with Tyki and as a man of pleasure, didn't have much patience. Devitto didn't really want to meet with Mina after the incident last night. 'Mina' he thought about her. She was pretty cute with a slim figure. His face heated up a bit when he started to think about her. "Are you thinking about Mina?~" Jasdero nudged his brother. "WAH! Only about her ability..." "So you were thinking about her! You're in LOVE! Hii!" the word love was shouted out for some extra annoyance. "No, I'm not!" Devitto smacked his brothers head hard, making Jasdero face-plant into the floor. The laughing stopped but was continued with comical tears, like the ones that you find in manga and anime. "T-that hurt!*sniffle*" Jasdero hopped up and kicked his brother in the stomach. "Well it shut you up!" he punched Jasdero's head again for good measures. They walked in silence or what used to be a silence was now laughter. Both of them were laughing like maniacs (I don't know...I felt it was something they would do...). They kept laughing until they reached Mina's rooms and opened the door to a sight that wasn't expected. Mina was in her underwear with her shirt halfway raised, like she was changing, and she had a bright red face. She shrieked and dashed into the closest room, the closet. Jasdevi yelled and covered their eyes as quick as possible and blushed (too much blushing in the story so far, I'll cut it down...). Road sat up and stretched, waking up from all the commotion( who wouldn't?) she saw Mina in the closet dress in her underwear with a bright scarlet for her face color and Jasdevi covering their eyes with the same tone on their faces. 'What happened?' she thought.

"So you two and Mina must attract an exorcist by causing a commotion with Akuma swarms. The exorcist must be taken care of." The Earl was explaining the three their next mission. 'Great, I'm with Mina.' Devitto rolled his eyes and glanced overt her, making eye contact. He felt his face start to blush but fought it back. Jasdero noticed and laughed internally for this. "Yeah, we understand." "And remember to be nice to Mina, this is her first mission~3" Jasdero grinned as much as the threads sewn to his mouth let him. "Well that should be easy for Devi~ Hii!" he received a hard glare and a smack to the head "SHUT UP!" "MEH! It still hurts from this morning!" Jasdero rubbed his head. He then tackled his brother to the floor and started to wrestle each other. Mina was laughing as they struggled with each other. The Earl sat there acting as if there was nothing going on. "Alright then, time to go~3" one of Road's door appeared and opened, the three recovered and stepped in to started their mission.

"So what should we do? Cause chaos first or eat first?" Devitto asked Mina. She thought for a bit and said "Chaos" Jasdero felt a bit left out and decided to bug Devitto, so he hugged Mina's neck playfully and asked "What Noah are you of?" he stuck his tongue at his brother and listened to Mina's reply. "I remember the Earl saying that I was the Noah of Resentment, though I don't know what my ability is..." she tapped her chin and tried to remember if she knew. "I guess we'll find out during the fight with the exorcists, Hii!"

They started running through the crowds and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. They decided it would be the best place to cause a commotion. And the higher you are, the easier it is to call Akuma. Jasdevi climbed up with ease while Mina had a bit of trouble but was helped by the twins, "Arigato~" "…Wha?" The twins said in unison. "Uh…I mean thank you." She replied, forgetting that they didn't know Japanese. "You Chinese?" they asked curiously. "Um…half Japanese half English." I looked up to them and they both smiled "Cool!" they responded as they continued to climb up the massive structure. All of them stood at the top, the breeze blowing hardly messing up Jasdero's hair. Mina had tied her hair up so hers wasn't as messy. The view was beautiful, it made you want to look at it forever, but they didn't have forever. They had a day too complete the mission. Truthfully, Jasdevi enjoyed her company, as Mina enjoyed their company. It was fun for them so they wanted to complete the mission as soon as possible so they could hang out afterwards. Mina just hung around as Jasdevi called for the Akuma. It would take about 5-10 minutes until they would come so they just hung around the tower talking. "So what was your life before this?" Devitto asked. "Not a dream life, my dad died and my mom became…not very motherly. She sold herself and used the money for alcohol and drugs. She probably doesn't even know I'm gone and doesn't even care." Mina's voice drifted off as if remembering a painful memory, maybe because she was. "Ah! What about you two?" Mina quickly changed the topic (kind of) Devitto scratched the back of his head "Well, we were never really normal in our village. We were always seen as different from others eyes, and our parents eyes. We were always seen with disgust, until we became Noah. The Earl gave us hope, hope to be stronger I guess, so we took revenge and burned the whole village." They both looked at their hands, as if it was on fire. Mina wrapped both her arms around their necks and pulled them closer into a hug. "I guess we all meet as fate suspected, huh?" she smiled warmly as she hugged them; she knew if she was feeling the same way as them, she would've wanted to be comforted. Devitto's face became red as he attempted to hug her back and glared at Jasdero when he hugged Mina with ease and a smirk panted on his face.

She let go when she spotted the swarm of Akuma. "Ah! There they are, let's go get breakfast now." She stood up and smiled back at the two. They stood up too and started going down the tower. "Now which restaurant should we eat at?" Mina stretched as she walked down the streets with the 16 year old twins. "Since we're in France, I wanna go to some fancy restaurant." Devitto walked down the street with his arms behind his head. "Yeah yeah, a fancy restaurant, Hii!" Jasdero hopped around and tried to look for a restaurant that suited their taste. They soon spotted one and walked in.

_Time lapse – after breakfast_

"That was good!" Mina walked out patting her stomach. "You should have seen all the pizza we ate in Italy." Devitto grinned, remembering the memory. "We ate a whole bunch!" Jasdero glomped Mina from behind. Almost falling, she grinned back at them. Then everything suddenly became black. No, not black but a thick smoke. Mina had been thrown back by the unusual force and hit her head on the street. The smoke was replaced with a ball of white fire and it absorbed the smoke. She tilted her head up and saw the two twins smiling with they're guns out. The guns were pointed towards an exorcist with white hair and a girl in pigtails behind him. "So the exorcists are here?" Devitto walked forward with Jasdero hopping behind him. The white haired one lifted up his left arm, it had turned into a large silver claw and he dashed forward towards Jasdevi to strike. "No!" Mina leaped forward and shielded her face with her arms. She expected to be shredded her eyes flickered open and gasped. A 3 foot crimson crystal blade lay 4 inches in front of her arm starting from her elbow. She swiped with her arm and the crystal moved with her, pushing the boy back. "Allen!" the girl in green yelled. Mina was still staring at her arm in awe. The crystal moved in unison with her arm, like a blade. She started grinning and looked back to the twins. They all nodded and started running towards the two exorcists, weapons out and ready. The girl activated her innocence and aimed a kick to Mina. With a swift kick, another crystal had formed on the back of her leg, like the one on her arm except slightly different. The girl back flipped with her hand and landed on the ground. "Lenalee, you get the girl and I'll get the two boys!" the so called Lenalee replied by dashing once again with a kick. Mina blocked with her left arm, where laid a crystal just like her right arm. The one on her leg had disappeared. Lenalee landed on her right arm and spun to kick Mina on her neck. Mina dropped and looked up to see that the girl was about to give a finishing blow. Mina rolled aside and where she used to lay was a 2 foot deep crater. Mina froze as Lenalee was walking towards her. Afraid, Mina moved her hand in a fast motion. Lenalee froze and stared above Mina's head and started walking backwards to Allen. Mina was confused until she looked up and saw 3 6 inch long crystals floating in a position as if too strike. She looked back to the exorcist. Jasdevi was pissing off Allen and were busy with there game. Lenalee was still walking backwards and began too run. Mina thrusted her hand forward and the crystals shot out, hitting Lenalee in her legs. She collapsed and Mina was about to kill her until she was swooped up by a boy with emerald green eyes and fire red hair. Mina then felt cold metal touch her neck and she carefully turned her head to face a tall man with midnight hair in a pony-tail. Then all hell broke loose.

_Time Lapse – After the fight that I was too lazy to write. And I'm not good with fight scenes_

"So you not only failed your mission but you mange to get yourself so badly beaten up~" The earl spoke as he sat down in the infirmary. "At least Mina's ability was found though~" She was sitting on the bed Devitto was laying on. He was stabbed several times by the Man with a pony-tail and Jasdero was burned and kicked by the red head and Lenalee and Mina got the least injuries thanks to her ability but she still got a broken arm and many bruises from the several kicks from that girl. "Tyki-pon, come over here." Tyki walked over from his place by the door and stood next to the Earl. "I want you to train lil'Mina here kay?~" The Earl stood up and left before Tyki could reject with an excuse. "But Jas and I can do it ourselves!" Devitto sat up but soon regretted as he was reminded that he was still injured. The bandages by his stomach were soaked in red once again as an Akuma nurse walked in to quickly change it. "As much as I want to accept, I know the Earl would kill me. And besides, you can't do anything to help seeing that you open your wounds with the slightest movement." Tyki looked over to Mina and motioned his hand to follow. His hand reached the door knob and was about to turn it until "I smell blood!" The door slammed open and crushed Tyki to the wall. Road skipped over to Devitto and laughed. "You were stabbed several times huh? You should be more careful!" Road slapped Devitto in the stomach, fully aware that he was stabbed there and the Akuma would have to change the bandages once again. He grimaced as he fell back on the bed. "Devi! Road you meanie!" Jasdero flailed his arms and looked back to his brother. "Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know he was hurt~" Road spoke sarcastically as she skipped towards the doorway to be once again stopped by Tyki. "Oi! That hurt like hell!" Tyki spoke in an odd voice as he held his nose with his hand. Mina was cracking up; she fell to the floor laughing and was squished by Road. They were both laughing on the floor. '_Oh god, Road's gonna turn the girl into a mini Road.' _ Tyki thought as he looked at the disaster that had happen in a matter of minutes.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

um...so yeah. So you know that Devitto is in love with Mina but won't admit it and Road is still a sadist as usual. Updates are going to be slow because I have to read 14 chapters of "Treasure Island" and as I said at the top, I'm and Idiot and I'm writing 3 stories at once but I haven't updated the other two cuz I'm not done with the first chapter. Review please because I like to read them and know that someone is actually reading them~ Ta ta for now!


	3. Repairing

3 The Millennium's lie

Chapter 3 - Repairing

Well, not much too say here... I'm thinking of making this story not that long. I want to quickly finish this story so I can work on the story that has been bugging me, so now this story is going to be my top priority. I'm going to say about 1 update per week or week and a half. I know it's kinda a long time but school and shit is going to drag me back. Well enjoy the story anyway, the disclaimer is that I don't own -man. Plain huh?

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Tyki sighed as he looked around the ballroom they used for training Mina. The walls were abused and the pillars and curtains were shredded. The rugs became rags. Mina sweat-dropped as she scratched the back of her head. "You have 3 days to repair the room so when the Earl comes back, you won't get in trouble." Tyki said simply as he started to walk out. "HA? Y-you mean all alone?" she yelled. "If you want, you could always ask the twins." Tyki kept waking, Mina crossed her arms and pouted "And you aren't going to help me?" "Of course not!~" he replied to her with a charming smiled that made sparkles come from no where. "Oi, keep the sparkles off the floor, bad enough I have too clean the room, don't need any extra cleaning to do." with a simple hand gesture, he stepped out of the room, leaving Mina all alone to deal with the monstrosity of a room.

"So….you want us to help?" Devitto asking once again, making clear of what she said. Mina face palmed and sighed. "Yes. Are you going to help or not?" she crossed her arms. "Well I guess, I got nothing better to do." Jasdero then popped back from behind his brother and tackled him, making Devitto fall onto Mina. The momentum sent them both to the floor. Mina fell first and Devitto fell onto her awkwardly. "You idiot, get off of me…." She tried shoving him off but couldn't in the position they were in. "Alright! Just wait a bit." Jasdero stood and laughed at the mess he had just created.

"Well I don't know about you but I call that sexual harassment." She stood a good 3 feet away from him. "It wasn't me!" Devitto snarled in defense. "_Sure~_" Mina spoke in a sarcastic manner. "You know what? For get it. But by the way, you were blushing the whole time~" he teased as he poked her cheek. Mina hopped back instantly. "N-no I wasn't!" He chuckled at her stuttering "Well you are now." He kept walking down the hallway, smirking at his victory.

Devitto and Jasdero gasped at the damaged room. There was a silence for a moment "So…uh…paint the paint the walls first?" Mina tried to end the silence but failed. They kept gawking at the torn up room. "…3 GOD DAMN DAYS?" Devitto yelled out to her. "Too much effort, Hii!" Jasdero screeched as her ran in circles, careful not to trip over the rubbish on the floor. "Ehehe~" Mina sweat dropped. She walked over to the paint buckets that Tyki had given her and took two paintbrushes and shoved it towards Devitto. "So you and Jas will paint the left and front wall, I'll take the right." She walked away and took her own bucket and brush and began making even strokes. "Done! See ya!" The door was open and slamed shut as she spun around to see a messily painted picture of a chicken and LOL face. "YOU GUYS!" she screamed as she placed her things down and dashed out the door to get the two.

"You left me!" she yelled as she finally cornered the two with her crystals. "No shit Sherlock!" Devitto snarled but regretted as she shoved the crystal closer to his neck. "It's too BORING, Hii!" Jasdero attempted to cower behind Devitto but failed. "This time, I will make SURE that you two stay. If not, the room isn't the only things that's gonna be beaten up!" Her eyes glinted as a black and purple aura erupted behind her. The twin teens gulped and nodded as much as then could without being cut. "Mina is scary!" Jasdero yelled out.

If glares could kill, those two would have died too many times too count. Jasdevi could feel the glare stabbing them, probing their backs. They moved quickly and swiftly, trying not to anger her anymore then they already have. "Alright then, we're done with this wall Mina." She spun to see the nicely painted walls. She looked them up and down, seeing if there was the slightest little smudge. "Alright then, you can go." She sighed and looked around the room. There were still ruins on the floor and the rugs and curtains were still ripped into shreds. Mina put her hand on her hips and sighed once more before walking over to the broom. Devitto stood by the doorway and looked at her. She was pretty cute in his mind but still refused to accept it completely. "You wanna help her right?" Jasdero popped out from behind Devitto, making him jump a bit. "No…well…kind of but not really…okay maybe…" He looked down shyly and blushed a bit. "Cause you love her bunchies, Hii!" Jasdero hopped around and tackled Mina too the floor, once more pinning her to the ground. "Jas!" She tried shoving him off of her. "No!" he hugged her, grinning to Devitto as he snuggled his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Devitto stood their in amazement, jealousy, or amusement. He couldn't decide.

The room was finally swept clean and they sat on the floor exhausted. It was already 6, they had spent 8 full hours painting and cleaning the room. There was so much to be done but so little time. "You guys wanna call it a day?" Mina laid on the recently polished marble floor. "I thought it was a day 3 hours ago!" Devitto plopped to her right as Jasdero to the left. They stared at the thankfully undamaged chandelier. The intricate paintings on the ceiling made then twist and turn their heads in hope of seeing the full picture. Then Tyki walked in and clapped his hands. "I am actually impressed." Mina sat up to see the man waling in the room. "Thanks, it took a while to clean the floor." looking around, clearly pleased with its shine. "What? No, I meant getting the twins to help you." He said, now looking at her. "They never help people unless they had too or …" he trailed off as he met eye contact with Devitto and gasped at the sight, Devitto was embarrassed. Tyki chuckled at the sight and kept on with the sentence. "Well never mind that, its time for dinner but take a shower before that." With a mere grunt from all of them, he left. Mina stood up and dusted her backside. "Well I don't know about you guys but I' going, see ya." She walked out the room and Devitto looked up to his brother passed out on the floor.

After wiping the foggy mirror, Mina brushed her hair and whimpered every time the brush got stuck at a knot, which was every second. After completing the painful task, she stepped out of the room with a towel around her body. The closet air chilled her as she looked around for the appropriate attire. After finding something that suited her taste, she slipped them on and started to walk out of the room. As she walked down, she met up with Devitto. "Where's Jas?" she asked, wondering why they were apart. "Brushing his hair." He turned to her. She saw that his hair was wet as well and assumed that he took a shower. But…it had only been thirty 15 minutes. There had been no possible way they could have each taken separate showers so…did that mean they shared? "Did…do…Jas and you take showers….you know…together?" She asked him quietly. Turning around swiftly at the odd question, he quickly replied but not really. "What if we do and what if we don't?" he asked her teasingly. "Well…um…just wondering…" She looked down and hopped that her bangs would hide her embarrassment. "Why?" He asked her, hands behind his back, leaning forward. "I…" "I?" "I was just curious…" she said finally as she flailed her arms around. "Oh? So you're curious about _those _types of things?" She looked up instantly and the embarrassment was replaced with sorrow. "No, just what it would be like to play with your siblings like that…" She smiled sadly.

Devitto just then realized that it was a touchy topic. She never had siblings? Its not like he would know, he had Jas ever since the beginning. But looking at her expression, he felt a bit of her loneliness. Then, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and spoke softly "Don't worry, the Noah is your family." The blissful moment lasted for a bit longer until they broke apart from the realization of what just happened. "Uh…so…" Devitto shoved her aside and stood there for an awkward moment. "So dinner?" she said in the same tone as him, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. "Yeah" He said as they walked down the hallway with once more, an awkward silence that will never vanish.

They dinner was a normal one. Devitto went back to normal when he met up with Jas. Mina sat next to Road and ate silently as the twins threw food and silverware towards Skin Bolic as he threw chairs and plates in distress. It felt as if the fight would never stop because the Earl wasn't there to keep things under control. Mina ate some simple flan and some lemon pie before retreating to her room. Not really caring if the dining room would be there tomorrow or not, she got ready to sleep. A long day of repairing the broken room lay ahead of her. With a hand on her forehead, she laid in the silence until it was interrupted by the sound of Tyki lecturing the two. "Tyki! Don't be such a party pooper, have fun!" Devitto yelled in defense. "Yeah! Have fun, HII!" came the voice of Jasdero. "Because the Earl is gone for a bit, I need to jeep you guys under control, do you understand?" Tyki spoke with a voice of annoyance. "But if you wanted someone mature, would Road be taking care of us?" Devitto asked. Tyki sighed "DO you really trust her to take care of you?" there was a bit of silence until the two replied. "No…" BAM! "Aww, you guys don't trust me?" Road joined the conversation. Surprisingly enough, Mina could hear all of this through her bed room door. Feeling tired, she put the pillow over her ear to drown out the loud voices that came through the hallway. After a couple seconds of so, she fell asleep. But though she slept, she slept with a nightmare.

_She was looked down on, glared at by many. She was laying down, fairly unsure of the people surrounding her, but the thing she could make out was the faint design of the exorcist uniform. The blood pounded in her head, blood rushing out of her many fatal wounds. Not much time left for her. The faces of the exorcist her blurred and she couldn't see anything. But things became even more blurred; all she could see was black splotches until everything was covered in black. And out of the black darkness that embraced her, she saw one thing. Such a simple thing could be happy, but in this case, it was frightening. It was a smile, but not a smile of any kind; it was the Earl's smile._

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Oooh~~ so um….. the chapters are going to be around 1500-2000 words so excuse me if their short. Well I had a major writers block. The problem that I have is that I know the idea story that I want, the beginning, and the end, but NOT everything in between. Its so hard for me to explain but I'll manage. So please leave a review, or don't, but make some one happy. And review. Well, the reason I wanna finish this story is so I can write my other "Marry into Peace" (read if you want,, don't really care if you do or don't) with out any worries of having this one nag me. We-

SMACK!

Devitto: Your boring the crap out of them, making more interesting.

Jasdero: Yeah!

Kiki: Ugh, fine. Well Reviewsies pawease~~ cuause Je'adore le reviewe(?)

Jasdevi: …wtf?

Kiki: I'm taking French and felt like trying it out…..though I fail…..


	4. The Playground

4 Millennium's Lie

Chapter 4 – The Playground

So I wrote in my other chapter that this will be my main (until I finish) so it's another chapter ….not really much too say except the disclaimer…I don't own D gray Man…..awkward…

And Devitto curses a LOT in this chapter, just saying.

But how do you guys like the story? I read a cool FF and I realized that mine sucks…..meh. But um…can you review? It makes me fluffy inside~~

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"So you guys can't help me?" Mina asked once more. "Well, it's not that we can't, but we don't want too" Devitto continued to walk down the hallway to continue his business. Jasdero just shrugged and walked to his brother, leaving Mina alone. "Well, better get started."

It was still an early morning, around 9. There wasn't that much work to be done but it was still tiring. All Mina needed to do was to repair the pillars and replace the curtains. She sighed and decided to start with the curtains. Taking it down was fairly simple, all she had to do was climb up and tear whatever was remaining down. After getting the rags down, she decided to find Tyki to ask where she could find some new curtains.

Stepping out of the room, she started to walk to walk down the hall. SJe kept walking until she met a certain point when the hallway was littered with doors; there were even doors on the ceiling! Walking down, she felt something brush her ear. Jerking, she spun and saw Devitto. Mina stumbled backwards and fell into Jasdero. "You shouldn't be here." Devitto looked at her in an odd way. "W-why?" The twin's expression scared Mina a bit. They stared with such emotionless eyes. "This is Road's Playground." The mention of Road made Mina realize why it was so bad. "It's scary!" Jasdero added his opinion as if he had already been through the torture. "I suggest that we leave before Road comes." Mina started waling backwards, not noticing the grin on the little girl's face that was deep in her playground. Road had a plan in mind.

"Can you help me now?" Mina asked hopefully. "No, we're still busy." "We're very busy people!" and they once again left Mina. "Oh yeah, I need curtains." She started walking the opposite direction until she came across a door that she recognized as Tyki's. She knocked on the door for a bit then intruded into the wide room, hoping to find the Portuguese man. It wasn't really Tyki's room that she stumbled in but a study that Tyki was in so often that it became his. The fire crackled as she walked towards the two chairs. Not yet taken 5 steps, Tyki spoke up "I assume you came for the items?" dumbfounded, she nodded as if he could see and replied quietly. "You'll find them in the twin's room. It's by their bed or something." Waving his hand to dismiss her, she stepped out of the room and began to look for something to point out that one of the many doors was theirs. After spotting a door with chains on it, she assumed it would be theirs. She then realized her mistake of not knocking. Jasdero was lying on the bed with a notebook in front of him and Devitto was sitting Indian style with a pencil in one hand and a text book in the other. She didn't really care that she interrupted their studying time but the fact that they had nothing on but their pants, showing their well tone muscles and some faded scars that complemented their bodies. Not really caring about what they were or were not in this case wearing, they looked up to her blankly and grinned. Mina couldn't help but to stare at Devitto's abs. Smirking, he stood up and walked towards her, making her stumble into the wall. "You like?" he put his hand against the wall and stared into her eyes. "Uh…" He smiled and decided to play around to pay back all the times she made him embarrassed. Jasdero looked down back to the notebook knowing what was going to happen and didn't want to see it. Devitto leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "I can show you more." She jolted and froze for a bit before smiling. Two can play at this game. "Well what do you wanna see from me?" Mina grabbed his hair and pressed her very noticeable bust against his skin. Devitto stared and froze, whether in amusement or surprise. He had to fight back in this battle. "Depends what you let me." He pulled her closer and started sucking at her nape. Woah what? Mina was dumbfounded; she didn't expect him to actually DO anything. He retracted and smirked, his victory. "So why are you here?" he asked her as if nothing had happen. "Uh…Tyki told me to go here for the curtains." She asked him with a hand touching the spot on her neck. "Oh, I was wondering why Tyki gave me these." Devitto leaned over and grabbed the pile of fabric by a wall and handed it to her. "Thanks see ya then." She simply waved and walked out.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Tyki asked the sadistic little girl. "Yup, everything is going according to plan." Raod twiddled her fingers while walking down the hallway. "Why are you doing this? She trusts you the most you know." Tyki asked with a while looking out the windows they passed. "Because she intruded on my playground, its payback that also benefits her. If she finds out, I'll just blame it on you. That's why you're here~" Road kept walking, licking her lollipop that came out of thin air**.** Tyki sighed "Whatever you say."

"Done!" Mina exclaimed as she stepped back to marvel on her great job. Now all that was left was the pillars. How in the world do you repair a pillar? Especially one 15 feet tall. After being pumped up with her good job with the curtains, she was depressed again. She wasn't only sad but also tired. Her body wanted to die of exhaustion. Maybe grabbing something to bite would wake her up. It was only 3 so she had really no reason to be tired. After walking out of the room, she thought around on which direction she should go. She was, after all, directionally challenged. After minutes of aimlessly walking around, she reached her destination and stepped in to raid the fridge for anything worthy to be called a snack. There was a half that was all Skin's sweets that she knew better then to touch. The other half was for everyone so she looked around for anything. Mina looked up and down until her eyes met a strawberry banana yogurt. She picked up a spoon and open the small container to start eating. She smiled and sat back. After a couple of minutes, she threw the container away and resumed to think about her idea on how to fix the god damn pillar. She kept walking and walking, but she felt drowsier by the second. Her surroundings kept getting fuzzier until she could no longer notice where she was. She couldn't keep her eyelids open any more and fell, not caring where of how. All that was on her mind was sleep.

"Hey Jas, help me with number 12." Devitto asked, looking up to his brother. Dammit, why did they have to do Roads homework? Oh yeah, she threatened to kill them, and knowing Road, that was a possibility. "Bring it to me." Devitto sighed at his twin's laziness and stood up. Thank goodness he was a Noah or else he would still have to be in the stupid infirmary with a hole still in his stomach. Placing the book in front of Jas, Devitto took the English that Jas was doing. Stupid homework, why does it exist? It's too annoying. Jas read, or what looked like reading, and wrote sloppily on the blank provided. Devitto did the same with the English workbook. They switched the workbooks back and resumed to their unusual silence until. "Jasdevi! Mina fainted! Help me bring her too the infirmary!" Road slammed open their door and hopped onto Jasdero, earning an oof from him. Devitoo looked up and instantly asked "Where? Where is she?" Road and Jasdero looked at him for his odd behavior. Road then simply replied "In my playground" With that said, he flew out of the room to find Mina. "That was planned right?" Jasdero hugged Road as she giggled. "Of course silly." She hugged him back. "I'm not silly, hii!" He hugged her tighter and fell off the bed in doing so. "Are you sure?" Road kept laughing. Jasdero was a good person to talk too when you needed a laugh.

Fuck, why Road's playground? Hadn't he warned her not to go there? Did she not believe him? No, something told him that wasn't it. He wanted to be mad at her but couldn't for some reason. Was it perhaps that she was too pathetic? Probably. He kept running and running until he found a figure on the floor. "MINA!" he yelled. No response came. He ran over to her and knelled down, putting her head on his lap. He held her wrist and found a pulse. Good she was just unconscious. She could've died by now just because she was in the playground. Stupid playground, stupid infirmary, stupid homework. So many things pissed him off today. He had to get out before _it_ started. He barely managed to get out alive with Jas, how was he going to do it without? FUCK! He put her put on his back and began to speed walk down the hall. Wait, was he even going the right way? He paid too much attention on running to Mina that he forgot where he came from. Dammit, how could this get any worse? Scratch that, it could but he hoped it would never happen. He looked around and tried to see which doors looked familiar. No good, the door' pattern kept changing, he couldn't rely on that. Think Devitto, think! He had to get out of there somehow.

"I bet 2 hours." Road said as she flopped onto the bed. "3 hours, hii!" Jasdero flopped down to her right. "I bet 1 hour." Tyki said as he leaned against the wall, he wasn't like the others. He was Tyki, Tyki doesn't "_flop_" onto beds. "Ne, you sure have a lot of confidents in him." Road sat up, Jasdero copying her actions and nodded. "Nah, its just that Mina is with him. I trained with her and she is strong. Heh, still not as strong as me though." Road turned to play with Jasdero's hair. "I guess, but I still keep 2 hours."

Dammit, still lost. How do you get out of a thing like this? He kept walking but it seemed like there was no end. As if it was an endless loop. How did he get out last time? He couldn't remember that part, though everything else he could. The memory made him shiver. Mina was still unconscious, well not really. He assumed she was unconscious until she snored very lightly. That's when he realized that she was sleeping, not knocked out. He kept walking down, the hall way stretching endlessly. Everything was silent except his footsteps until he heard a creak. He turned to see his worst fear. One of the doors was opening. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! It's waking up, the playground found out he was in it.

"Ah! It's starting." Road smile sadistically


	5. Doors on the Battlefield

5 The Millennium's Lie

Chapter 5 - Doors on the Battlefield

YOH! Yay, more people are following~ I'm putting an extra on that has NOTHING to do with the story for your Christmas present. MERY CHRISTMAS! Hope it's a good celebration for you~~

I don't own –man~~

Enjoy!

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

The doors were creeping open. Devitto stared in fear. This cannot be happening, why? DAMMIT! He had to get out of here, NOW. He started running. When the hell will Mina wake up? Footsteps were heard behind him. He turned around to meet his worst fear: a clown. Yeah, one of those clowns that you find at the circus but this wasn't your average clowns, this was a demented clown. The complete pack, butcher knife, bloody outfit, creepy grin, everything! Devitto almost fell out of the shock and kept running. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ack! The thing was laughing now. "MINA, WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" Devitto screamed as he continued to run down the hall. Another door began to open, stepping out was a ringmaster with a flamethrower in his hands, same creepy smile as the clown.

Mina felt like she was being shaken up. Screaming was heard, it was so loud that her ears rang. She didn't want to wake up yet though, she was still too tired. "M….na…mi….a…mina…MINA" Her eyes flew open despite her sleepiness and found herself being carried by a Devitto. "FINALLY! You're awake. No time to speak, take your crystals out and KILL THE FUCKING CIRCUS PEOPLE!" He put her against a wall and whipped out a gold gun. Wait what? Clowns? She was still so confused until a twisty acrobat came through the air and started flipping in the air, attempting to kill Devitto. Mina regained her senses and took out her right blade (The crystal thingy on her arm, I just don't wanna type it) and deflected a kick from Devitto. The body twisted and bended in ways she never knew was possible. After deflecting how Tyki had taught her, she aimed for the weak spot, the forehead. Tyki had taught her about weak spots and is best to find them as quickly as possible. Mina lunged forward and stabbed the point, expecting the acrobat to bleed; it vaporized into small purple orbs. Only one word described this situation: Road.

"_Road, the Noah of Dreams. But if one were to be able to control dreams, those dreams could easily be turned into nightmares, right?" Mina asked Tyki._

"_Well, if you were to be able to control turning on the light, could you control turning it off?" Tyki replied_

"_Well, no. Then why is she able to give nightmares?"_

"_Ah that's where you are wrong. It is not nightmares that she shows you, but misinterpreted dreams. Where she believes it is a dream yet to you it is an unwanted dream. She has mastered that technique and uses it now against others."_

"_So she is giving us a dream that we don't like?"_

"_Exactly. Nightmare is made of what you fear; unwanted dreams are dreams that you would rather not have."_

Wait, so if these didn't die like regular beings, than its fake, right? Mina stabbed the wall and it was cut, but ripple were created. "Devitto, we're in a dream right now. This isn't the real manor!" She shouted at Devitto that was busy with a lion.

Devitto put the gun in the lions mouth and shot, making it vaporize. It made sense now. No matter how crazy the manor is, there would never be and endless hallway. They had been running and fighting for a good 40 minutes. He and Jas were stuck in this before right? His memory was fuzzy though. "Me and Jas were put through something like this before. I kinda remember how to get out but not really!" He leaped to the ringmaster and tried to shot him. "Well try to remember!" She shot some of her needles in attempt to hit the clown's leg.

"Let's run!" Devitto and Mina left their opponents and began to dash back. He noticed that she was studying the walls intensively. "I don't know about you but you can stare at walls some other time!" he growled at her. "No, it's not that. Check out the doors it's the same doors over and over, just different patterns." Devitto looked at the walls as they ran. She was right, but what does that have to do with getting out? "And that's related to our situation how?" Even though they were running, it was clear that she rolled her eyes. "Doors? The door out? It's just an idea but it's worth a shot!" He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"Ne Tyki, it looks like your going to lose your bet. Its ten minutes until an hour." Tyki only smirked "I don't know, I told you that Mina is very _strong._" Tyki saw this coming. 'Come on Mina, I'm betting on you to use that information. I can't lose my money; no, Tyki does NOT lose bets.' He thought as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"DAMMIT! These stupid things keep getting in the way!" Devitto was still struggling against the ringmaster. Mina deflected another attempted chop from the clown. "Well until we can find the right door, we can't get back!" She threw several needles but failed as the clown deflected it off. The clown took out a random rubber dukie and threw it at her, she barely dodged and where the rubber duck hit, the wall was melting. Another rubber duckie flew at her and she slammed herself into the wall, but the wall wasn't flat. Something had stabbed her back. She turned and saw a key in the door. She was about to grab it but the clown threw another acid duck at her and it hit the key, resulting in melting it. Dammit "Devitto, look for a door with a key. I think it might be our way out!" Devitto looked around and saw that a bit faraway; a key was shining ever so brightly, taunting him. He dashed for it but was too slow. The ringmaster had beaten him and melted the key with the flamethrower. Devitto shot a few rounds but failed when he shot fire, turning the bullets into puddles of metal. "I can't take this guy! He keeps melting my bullets!" Devitto yelled to her. "Let's switch!" Mina yelled before they both jumped to the other opponent. These two were much stronger then the lion and acrobat from earlier. Devitto's bullets were too thin and small for the clown to deflect and Mina's crystals weren't affected by the flames of the ringmaster. The opponents faded and the two were left alone to catch their breath. "Finally over, nice work." Devitto smiled to Mina, making her blush for a bit. "Uh…you too." She responded shyly. She never did know how to take compliments. The floor started to rumble, the corridor was shaking violently, making the two fall and grab the closest doorknob. "What. The. Fuck NOW!" Devitto screamed in anger and regretted it. There were a swarm of Road's candles, all pointed to them. They stared in fear. No, this is not going to happen. The candles moved back a bit. Fuck, it is happening. Before anyone knew, they were running for their lives with the candles on their heels. Literally it was also right behind their backs and neck. The only thing that could be heard was "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"They screamed. They ran. They feared.

"Only five minutes left until and hour Tyki, then it's just me and Jas in the competition. You know the person that guess the farthest has to pay double the amount? "She asked him smugly, laying on her side to see Tyki still staring out the window. "I'm still confident in one hour." She turned back to the sleeping Jasdero and decided to take a nap too. "Suit yourself."

"Find a key!" Mina screamed as they still ran, taking out some candles with either needles or bullets. "I'm searching! I'm sea- THERE!" He pointed the glistening object in the door. "Reach for the knob, I'll turn the key!" He did as she told and they fell into a room.

"Let's do a count down Tyki~ 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3-" BAM the door slammed open and Mina and Devitto fell through. That's when Tyki lost his sense of Tyki-ness. "WOOHOO! BOOHYEAH! I WON! PAY UP FOOL, PAY UP!" He punched the air and put his hand out with a victorious smile. The two that had just emerged from the door fainted from exhaustion as Road stared at Tyki's random outburst. "Ah! I can't believe I lost! Oh well, a bet is a bet. Here is your 20 bucks. JAS!" Road grumpily handed the money over and kick Jasdero in the buttocks. "RAAAAPEEEE!" Jasdro instantly shot up and crowded in a corner. Road would've laughed but the feeling of being pissed-off still rested in her stomach and disabled her to show any other emotion. "No, you lost the bet BIG time and you owe Tyki 40 bucks." Jasdero calmed down and then had a sad look on his face as he handed Tyki the money. He un-Tyki like dashed out of the room yelling "WOOHOO" at an unnecessary volume of level. Road looked back and saw that Mina sleeping against the wall, her head resting on Devitto's shoulder and his head on her head. Road tilted her head before placing a blanket on the soon-to-be couple. "I guess I owe you too Mina, I'll fix the rest of the room for you" she said as she walked out with a sweet smile. Jasdero just flopped back and continued to sleep.

Mina woke up warmly, she opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the floor, she must have fallen asleep after the incident. It was so warmed, she felt like she was being hugged by comfort itself. She turned around and saw why she was so comfortable. She was lying on Devitto's arm as a make-shift pillow and he was hugging her with his other arm, and there was a simple blanket covering the two of them. He face instantly heated up. How was she supposed to get out without waking him up? He hugged her tighter making her bury her face in his toned chest. She looked up to his face. He looked so sweet and cute. What happened next? She didn't know either but she leaned closer to him. Their lips were a millimeter apart before his eyes opened to see her sleeping so close. She pretended to just wake up and seemed surprise all over again. But what she couldn't control was her face heating up, and it seemed that he couldn't either. The moment was sweet. She leaned in and he did to. Their lips met and made a sweet kiss. They separated and Mina instantly giggled. "W-wah?" Devitto asked, She nuzzled her head into his chest and murmured what sounded like "I…v…..y" Devitto knew exactly what she was trying to say but felt like teasing her a bit. "Hmm?" She looked up with a deeper blush "I l-love ….you" She once again buried her face in his chest. She was just so cute like this. "Me?" She nodded into his chest. He lifted her face to look each other in the eyes. The words came out "I love you too." He kissed her, much longer this time though. "I wanna stay like this for a bit more." He kissed her forehead. "Me too."

"Road dear, come into here for a bit~ 3" Road stopped in front of the door in the hallway and stepped in.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Oooooh~ it's a cliffy-ish! It's a bit shorter then the other chapters (except the first) but I think it went pretty good. The extra is going to be out by Christmas so watch out~ and once again saying, the extra has NOTHING to do with the plot of the story. It seemed that their relationship is going to fast…

Tell me how you like it in the reviews that I hope I'm getting~

( It lets me know if people are actually reading or just ignoring it and I'm talking to myself.)

Ta ta for now~


	6. Unwanted Messages

7 The Millennium's Lie

Chapter 7 – Unwanted Messages

TTATT…I'm soooo sorry for breaking my promise of a Christmas special…I meant to write it but my sister came over and I never got too it…..PLEASE HAVE MERCI ON ME!I haven't seen my sister in about 3 months so this was kind of a big deal. Review if you still want me to write it though…..even though I am evil, Please review. I feel ignored….. ;-; I feel like Tiedol right now, always being so dramatic and crying….well enjoy this one. I'm ending it probably in the next chapter. I kando got bored of this story…..just a heads up.

I don't own –man so…..

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Mina woke up to an empty bed. Devitto must have placed her there, they did go to sleep on the floor. She wasn't sure about how long she had been asleep. Not really caring for anything but her empty stomach, she decided to head out and go get something to eat.

It was still morning judging by the way the sun shown through the high windows in the corridor. A door was a crack open and Mina was confused. The Skulls (I recently reread the manga and apparently the Skulls do the work in the manor, not Akumas so pardon for my mistake in the earlier chapter) have never made a careless mistake to leave a door open, unless someone was in it. As sadistic as Noah can be, they have their manners and close doors so this was a wonder to Mina.

Mina crept closer to the door opened ajar and heard the Earls voice. "Good job Road for cleaning up the ball room."

"Eh? It was all Mi-chan~" spoke a voice she assumed was Road.

"Ho-ho-ho, I know it was her but you did everything else."

"In that case, thank you."

"Moving on with that, how are you with the plan? Have you gain her trust yet?3"

A too familiar voice spoke up. "Not only her trust, but the fake had fallen for me." It was Devito.

"Neh Earl, Why did you create a fake Noah?" Road asked

_What were they talking about? So I'm a fake noah? They could be talking about someone else but…it seamed too unlikely. I believe that "I'm the only one that has a crush on Devi. What is happening? _Mina thought as she continued to listen through the door. There seemed to only be them three because no other voice was heard.

"Because she is all part of the master plan. 3"

"Well that makes more sense." Road mumbled.

"So now what?" Devitto asked

"Make Mina hate you. Like telling her that you hate her or something." The earl said bluntly.

_This is a dream right? There I no way that this can happen to me._

"I think you've heard too much." Mina spun around and everything went black, pitch black.

(I learned how to make a line, yay me~~ ^-^)

Huh? Mina woke up on a bed in the arms of Devitto. She turned and he was still sleeping soundly. So it was all a stupid Nightmare, yet it seemed so real. "Hey Mina. You wanna get something to eat?" Devitto asked her, eyes still closed. "Yeah"

"I just had the weirdest dream ever." Mina told Devitto while walking down, hand in hand. She looked over to where the door was in her dream, it was firmly closed. "Oh really? What was it about?" Devitto asked her. "You, Earl, and Road were talking about some master plan and about me being a fake or something like that." "What a weird dream." Of course it wasn't real, Devitto loves her and she loved Devitto

The dinning room was as hectic as usual. Lulubel sat peacefully while eating the hamburger that the Earl had made. Tyki and Sheryl(Spelling?) sat across and side to her as the Earl sat happily at the end. That side was the only peaceful place in the room while the other was filled with yells and crashes of food or utensils. You could also add laughter to the list, Road and Mina were leaning against each other, suffocating from laughing too much.

_There is no possible way that the dream was real. I must have hit my head when we were in Road's Playground. I'm so stupid to think like that. _Mina thought as she smiled and wiped a tear from her eye but soon started laughing again when a pie missed its target and hit Tyki square in the face. This was family.

Tyki stood up and started wiping the Pie cream off his face. How could the man, who can also not touch things, bit hit by a Pie? "Alright, WHO THREW THE PIE?" All fingers on the chaotic side were pointing to the dust shadows of the twins and Mina who were smart enough to start running. "YOU THREE ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"

"Are we safe?" Mina panted while leaning against a wall. "I don't know." "Dero doesn't either, hii!" The twins laid on the floor, tired from all the running they had to do to get away from Tyki. "So where do yo-" A hand grabbed her from behind. She was leaning against a wall how could th-Tyki. There was only one person who could do this. Tyki.

"My my, Seems to me that you thought you could escape me." The twins shot up immediately to the sound of Tyki. "Let her go." The twins said in unison. "I don't think so…unless you admit to my deal." "Tch, what's the deal?" "Yeah, deal, deal!" Tyki chuckled evilly, "You two have to humiliate yourselves in front of everyone, or else." "Or else what?"

"Or else Road gets to play dress up with Mina."

The twins didn't know what to do. The girl would die or go mental if she was lucky if she was played with Road. Humiliating their pride and honor as rebel teens would be destroyed. They knew deep down that they could let mina die so the answered hesitantly. "h-humiliation." Tyki grinned and tossed Mina back to the twins. "I'll see you two later, ballerinas~" The two had their mouth flat on the floor.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, FUCK NO! He said "ballerinas", that means they have to where some fucking tutu, the most frilly thing they have every seen.

"I'll help you out of this, don't you worry." Mina started to stand up. "Don't need to, you've done enough."

"You make Devi and Dero angry, Hii!"

"What?" Mina spun to see Devitto and Jasdero glaring at her. What the hell? Why was he being so mean all of the sudden?

"You've done enough bitch, go piss off some other people."

Mina sprinted out of the room, not knowing where she was heading anymore. What was happening to her? She felt so angry, so ridiculously angry. It didn't even make sense. Was it her inner resentment rising? She thought about it and stopped sprinting to begin walking and walked off to a balcony.

_Hello._

Um…who are you?

_I'm your inner noah, your Hate_

My…inner noah?

_That boy made you mad, didn't he?_

I guess, but not that much

_Liar. I can feel your blood boiling. You hate him._

I don't I love him. I just…got him angry.

_Believe what you wish._

Mina stood on the balcony, leaning against the edge. She wondered if all the Noah had some inner Noah speaking to them. "You want to go take a walk alone? I can let you go." Mina turned her head and saw Road gesturing her hand towards one of her portal doors. "Um..maybe in a bit. Could you just leave it here?" "Sure~" Road spoke cheerfully and skipped off to do her sadistic games. Mina walked towards the large door and touched the door-handle but let go. She had to talk it out with Devitto first.

Mina steeped in and met gazes with Devitto. "Devi..i'm so-"

"Fuck off. You think I actually like you?" Devitto walked closer to her and smirked. Mina stood there dumbstruck. He didn't love her? She turned and saw Jasdero to see the same thing. "So you don't, uh?" The twins started laughing and laughing. It rang in her ears. '_The twins like to play games'_ Mina should've listened to Road then. She should have always listened to Road but she was blinded with love. A tear went down her cheek. She touched it and let it roll onto her fingertips. She was crying. When was the last time she cried? One, two years ago? She thought her tears had already dried.

_I told you._

Shut up.

_I know that you aren't sad, I know you are angry._

Shut. Up.

_You want to let me go?_

…

_Let me take over._

Why?

_I know how to relieve you of the anger_

…just for a bit, but let me talk to Road.

_Fine, you have one minute._

Mina Stood up and ran. She ran from the twins' harsh laughter, their glares and lies. A little spiky hair girl coincidentally popped up in front of her. "Could you make the doo take me to a place where I can release my…stress?" Road looked up and smiled. "Of course."

The two began to walk back and reached the door.

_Times up, I'm taking over._

Mina fell and screamed, she felt as if her head were to split in two. Her muscles her tensing up painfully and she clutched her head. Everything started to fade black, like she was going to sleep.

She was sitting in a cold, damp room. Chains around her arms and legs, bounded to the wall. Was this where her inner Noah stayed?

"I'm here" Road looked up to the girl and smiled. The Earl walked around the corner with Lulubell in her cat form, trotting alone behind the Earl. "Ah, Nana. It's good you're awake. It time for you to go now~3"

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

I know, really rushed, poorly written, and very short. Like I said in the beginning, I got bored of this story and I really want to move on. I don't have the heart to put on Hiatus so I'm finishing it up in about 500 words in the next chapter, I'm very sorry but…I've just lost inspiration.


End file.
